


Trick

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Yikes, first one shot to practice my writing, yes I know it’s mediocre:’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Chapter five but something else happens, basically.





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first one shot in celebration of Love a Little coming back!

Ouma pressed his pale knuckle against his thigh, stopping his leg from bouncing for the fifth time that evening. Eyes sharp, he kept a paranoid gaze at the exisal hangar door. Sweat threatened to fall from his brow as he took in a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves.

He wasn’t nervous, he couldn’t be.

Ouma’s face twitched slighlty as minutes passed by, taunting him. He had taken to pacing circles around the hangar. His bare feet slapped lightly against the ground as he slowly grew more impatient. Where was he? Ouma turned his gaze to the entrance once more, clicking his tongue. He really should have planned more thoroughly.

Letting out a deep sigh through his nose, the supreme ruler felt a strange sense of calm fill his mind. Maybe…this was supposed to be how things turned out, he thought. It was an abrupt change of mood, but Ouma suddenly felt content. He almost laughed.

“Yeah, it was a crappy plan anyways. Right? No way would it have worked.”

He didn’t realize he had spoken until the echoes of his voice greeted him moments later. Groaning quietly, he covered his face with his hands, kneeling down on the ground. “Ah..aha…I’m going insane.” He muttered bitterly, ready to break out into cruel laughter any second. Reaching for his back pocket, he pulled out a pair of pliers. “You guys are USELESS!” He practically shouted, hurling them across hangar. They fell with a loud clatter, making even him wince. He quickly lapsed into a dead silence, letting himself drown slowly. Twirling a lock of lavender hair, Ouma kept a blank face as he stared up at the ceiling. He should be the one to die, not some dumbass-

“Ouma?”

The boy in question shot up from his place on the ground, stomach dropping. …Dammit. A certain figure stood in the hangar’s doorway. Their pale face had concern written all over it. “Oh,” Ouma swore violently in his mind, ready to book it.

“Heeey Kii-boy!” He slapped on a plastic grin, face tight. “How’s my favorite robot in the whole wide world?” His eyes flickered over to where the pliers were, just a few feet a way from the robot. I might…still have a- “We both know I am not your favorite, much less liked by you.” Kiibo’s cold voice shot through his train of thought. Ouma blinked owlishly at this. He quickly composed himself, laughing dumbly at the robot. “Nishishi, ya got me!” The supreme leader lolled his head backward, a smirk on his face.

“Just thought I could make you fall in love with me before I died!” Ouma turned his back to the other, monologuing to stall time.

(Well, not necessarily STALLING, he preferred to call it waiting for the perfect moment.)

“Oh, Ouma! Please don’t sacrifice yourself for lil ol meee!!” He raised his voice by an octave, mocking the robot. Clasping his hands together, he turned to Kiibo and bat his eyelashes. “You’re all I have in this killing game! I’m just a little bunny!!! I can’t survive without you!! Protect me!!!!!” Ouma continued his charade until he saw Kiibo’s eyes begin to twitch in annoyance. Interestingly though, his face had also turned a light pink.

“I do not sound like that!” He snapped at the supreme ruler, arms crossed. Ouma tiltes his head, strolling towards him. “Oooh, did I embarrass you?” He reached for Kiibo’s cheeks, pleasantly surprised by their soft texture. Ouma squished his cheeks, which had begun to grow even hotter under his touch.

“Awww what a cutie patootie! Who’s a good boy? You are!” Stunned by the sudden invasion of space, Kiibo stood there, posture stiff. Blushing furiously, the robot shoved the leader away from him. “St-stop that!”

Ouma simply laughed again, Putting up his hands in a sort of mocking defense. “Sorry~” He sang, voice ringing throughout the hangar. Now’s my chance. Ouma did his best to act casual as he strolled past the still red faced robot, reaching for the pair of pliers he had thrown earlier. Face growing somewhat grim, he clutched them tightly in his hands. Back still turned to Kiibo, he took in a deep breath. “…Kiibo?” The robot in question tilted his head. “What is it?” Ouma faced him, not bothering to mask his serious face. “You’re probably wondering why I called you here.” Not waiting for a response, the supreme leader continued, nerves catching up to him. “Well…I wanted to tell you about my plan.” He looked back down at the pliers in his hand. Before he could say anything more, he was interrupted.

“Plan? What are you talking about, Kokichi?” Kiibo asked, eyebrows knit together. To his surprise, Ouma glared at him, face filled with frustration. “I was getting to that.” The robot blinked, confused. “Oh.” He responded dumbly.

Ouma held the pliers up to his face. “My plan…to ruin this killing game.” As if turned on by a switch, the room has suddenly developed a chilling atmosphere. Kiibo looked at the pliers, a strange feeling crawl up his body. “Ruin…this killing game? But…why?” Ouma glanced at him. “Why do ask? Are you the mastermind?” He shot back, suddenly aggressive.

“Wh-what? Of course not!” Kiibo sputtered, baffled by the entire situation. “What I mean is, why would YOU of all people try to stop the killing game? I thought you said you loved it…” The robot trailed off, unsure of his own words. Ouma simply rolled his eyes, growing exasperated.

“God, I guess a robot like you wouldn’t even be able to see through such an obvious lie. Of course I want to end this crappy killing game.” He paused. “These types of games are the worst.” At that, Kiibo tilted his head. “These types of games?” He echoed. Ouma nodded. “Yeah, cuz…” He turned his gaze to the hangar floor, hair shielding his eyes. “…How could a game that you’re forced to play in ever be fun?”

Kiibo stared at him, expression impossible to perceive. “Ouma…” He shook his head, as if to his thoughts. “Please tell me why you called me here.” The supreme leader sighed, a lazy smile plastered onto his face. “Man, can’t let anything slide by you, can I?” He took a deep breath. “I want you to let me kill you.” Silence was all that came after he said that. Kiibo blinked owlishly, lost.

“You want…to kill…me?” His tone was more robotic than ever. Ouma simply nodded, searching for some kind of reaction. “If…I were to kill you in a way even Monokuma couldn’t figure out, then…we might have a chance at ruining this killing game.” Great, now his own hesitation was showing. The ultimate robot continued to stand still, seemingly contemplating his choices, which were very limited in this case. A minute went by, and still nothing happened. Ouma slowly felt his resolve weaken with each second. “Actually…nevermi-“ 

“I’ll do it.”

Ouma’s eyes shot up to stare at Kiibo’s, which were filled with confliction. “I’ll…let you kill me.” The supreme leader felt his heart beat speed up. That was…surprisingly quick. “Seriously?” Kiibo nodded once more, face grim. “If we can ruin this killing game, like you said, and free everyone else…then I’m willing to risk my own life.” Wow. “I didn’t expect it to be this easy, to be honest.” Ouma stated bluntly. Kiibo rolled his eyes, arms crossed. “So, how do we pull this off?” Okay, wow, he’s really doing this. Ouma dropped his gaze to the pliers in his hand, suddenly growing awkward. “Well, uhh I just figured I’d dismantle you or something and go from there..?” It came out as a question. Kiibo put a hand to his chest, offended. “That’s such a plain way of murder. You obviously haven’t planned well at all.” Ouma grit his teeth. “Well I didn’t expect to get this far, you stupid bot. Just let me kill you, and I’ll do the rest of the work.” He snapped at him. The awkward, almost comedical atmosphere was once again washed over by the same chill, maybe even colder.

Ouma’s words slapped them both back into reality. They exchanged a tense glance. After a moment of silence, Kiibo spoke up.

“Do you want me to go into shutdown mode?” Ouma nodded without missing a beat. “It’s better that way.” The supreme leader watched as Kiibo immediately put a hand to the nape of his neck, clicking a switch of some sorts. The robot’s glistening blue eyes dimmed down, his eyelids falling.

His figure fell slowly onto the ground, right before ultimate laying down completely on his back. Ouma took a hesitant step toward his frame, standing over him. He looked…peaceful. His normally stern looking face had smoothed out, leaving a blank face of serenity. It was ironic, given the situation they were in. Taking in a small shuddering breath, Ouma quickly got to work.

He knelt down next to Kiibo’s body, hands running over his torse to look for some kind of opening. He tugged lightly on an armor plate, frustrated. “Should’ve came with a damn instruction manual.” Growing more agitated by the second, Ouma ultimately decided to rip off the plate completely, sparks flying. “Yikes.” He muttered under his breath. Well, at least he got what he wanted.

There, under that plate, sat an array of colorful wires, just waiting to be pulled and cut. Gripping his pliers, he couldn’t help but smile. “Way better than Miu.” He told himself jokingly. Picking a random red wire, he yanked harshly on it, splitting it into two. Sparks flew once more, making Ouma wince.

“Fucking robots…”

He did this for the next two hours, thinking of what to do afterwards all the while.

 

Wiping sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, Ouma sighed heavily. “Ugh, FINALLY done!” He said, studying his masterpiece. There, strapped inside an exisal, was Kiibo’s “corpse”. Well, only Ouma would be able to recognize it. He had removed the robot’s face plate altogether, revealing an ugly picture of inner workings and cogs. His eyes were most eerie though, just two glass balls with a beautiful shade of blue for two large pupils. Ouma shuddered.

His body had been reduced to almost nothing, only pure torn wires and an arm and a leg. His other limbs had been scattered across the hangar, leaving a strange mystery for the others to solve. Truely a sight for the eyes. Ouma smiled shakily, almost proud.

 

“Good luck with this one, Shuuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I haven’t written in months. :’)


End file.
